


Love Game

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: BTS Drabbles [10]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/You, Min Yoongi/Reader
Series: BTS Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694887
Kudos: 8





	Love Game

While most people your age were eager to be free from their younger sibling’s will, your daily trip to the park with your little sister had become the highlight of your day. And as much as you loved your sister, you knew too well that your excitement was caused by your rapidly growing crush on that boy— and you didn’t even know his name.

You couldn’t stop thinking about him and the way his usually analytical stare would soften whenever the small boy— probably his brother— who was always a his side tugged at the hem of his shirt. And as silly, as unlikely, as it was, you couldn’t help but wonder if you ever caught his eye when your own sister amused you into a fit of laughter.

It wasn’t exactly shocking when, during a game of tennis, you’d slipped into the habit of staring at him. The playground was overrun by kids, so he and his mini-me were playing in the tennis court next to you.

Why was he moving so slowly? Was he just uninterested in the game? Tired? Or did he just want to let the younger boy win? Judging by the minuscule twitch in his lips when the little boy cheered about being the best tennis player in the whole world, you guessed that was it.

Just as you cracked a smile at the sight— WHAM. Your sister gasped as the tennis ball smacked against your lips. Apparently caught between amusement and concern, she dropped her racket and ran to your side.

Only slightly giggling, she tugged you down to her height and held your face in her hands. She allowed herself a louder laugh once satisfied that you weren’t bleeding. “You okay? I didn’t mean to hit you in the face.”

“Get off,” you grumbled, embarrassed, as you ripped yourself out of her grip. But when she stared up at you, her eyes threatening to fill with guilty tears, you added with a mildly pained smile, “I’m fine, Tiny. I’m tough, don’t ya know?” She giggled when you flexed your arms theatrically.

But you were more focused on your wounded pride than your pulsating lip. So once your sister scampered off to find the ball, you stole a discreet glance at the boy, hoping he hadn’t seen anything. Horrifyingly, he and his little brother were approaching you.

The little boy ran past you, loudly calling to your sister, “Hey! Wanna play tennis? We’re the best players in the world!”

And, surprisingly, your usually shy sister agreed with an eager nod. Noting the blush rising to her cheeks, you realized it wasn’t the chance to bond with you that had her so eager to go to the park everyday after school.

You were laughing at that realization when your crush gently nudged your side. “Guess we better clear the field.” You whirled around and lost your breath at the sight of his small, crooked smile. He started toward the fence, explaining, “This is a competition for the best tennis players, y’know. And with my refusal to run, and you taking a whack to the face, we don’t qualify.”

You laughed lightly as you stood next to him, leaning against the fence. “So what are unqualified people supposed to do from the sidelines?”

He shrugged before sitting. He gestured vaguely to the space next to him. “Guess we could finally talk.”

Your eyes widened at the statement. Finally? Did that mean he noticed your staring? You guessed it was pretty obvious, so you laughed at your own expense as you sat next to the boy; this earned a heart-stopping gummy smile. Suddenly unable to stand the mystery any longer, you asked, “What’s your name?”

“Yoongi.”

At least you finally knew the name of this boy who was responsible for taking your breath away.


End file.
